A Broken Man
by R. O. Knight
Summary: Gibbs wasn't the same after his accident... Kate did her best to be there for him, despite his efforts to push her away just as he had done with nearly everyone else... This is one of the very first fanfics I ever wrote. A friend requested the posting.
1. Chapter 1

"A Broken Man"

Chapter One (Late Night At The Office) -

Kate sat behind her desk in the squad room at NCIS. True, it was late, and normally she would be at home watching after-dinner TV with Gibbs, or soaking in the tub, or maybe even reading a good book by lamp light; but tonight was different. Hell lots of nights were different now.

So Kate figured it was best to just spend the night at work, again, so that Gibbs could have time to cool off at home.

Gibbs used to be the kindest, gentlest, probably the quietest, and most loving man she'd never known, but ever since the accident-he had changed. The usually quiet silver-haired fox that she had fallen in love with 2 years ago-was now prone to loud, violent outbursts that could take place at any given time. The doctors' had all said that there was no visible damage to his brain in anyway, shape, or form that they could detect, so there was no clear scientific explanation for his behavior-at all.

Kate shuffled through yet another stack of papers, double-checking for any errors, before filing them with the rest of the case report. Once her current task was completed she locked the manila file folder in her bottom-left desk drawer. She'd already finished three other reports just like that this particular night. She rubbed her eyes wearily underneath the dim light of her dask lamp.

She checked her watch, and found that it was twenty-five minutes passed the hour of ten. "It's been at least three hours," she thought to herself. "If he hasn't cooled off by now, he never we'll." She stood, gathered up her purse, sidearm, and badge, and then turned out her desk lamp. She headed for the elevator and the parking garage.

She slapped the button for the parking garage, and leaned back against the wall to enjoy the ride down. Kate could not remember, for the life of her, what it was that she and Gibbs had fought about this time. Of course she never could remember what they fought about-ever.

When the elevator finally pinged on the garage floor she stepped out, and headed quickly to her black mustang. She stood in front of the driver-side door searching her key ring for the car key. Her eyes fell upon the reflection of herself in the window. "Was it possible that Gibbs was just getting tired of her." No, impossible. She banished that thought from her mind almost immediately, and having successfully unlocked the car door slid inside and started the engine.

Chapter Two (Fast Asleep) -

Kate slipped in through the front door as quietly as she could. She did not want Gibbs to know she was home-not yet anyway. So far there were no lights on anywhere that she could see from the front foyer-except for the one that she had just turned on. The house was relatively quiet, at least for the moment. She removed her shoe and left them sitting near the front door just as she always did, and then hung her coat up on the coat rack on the right-hand side of the door.

She tip-toed quietly down the short hallway that led into the living room. Much to her dismay Gibbs was long passed out on the living room sofa next to a bottle of Jack which sat on the coffee table beside him. "Damn it Gibbs," Kate swore under her breath, as she swiped up the nearly empty whiskey bottle. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Holding the bottle under one arm she made her way into the kitchen where she emptied the rest of the horrid liquid down the drain-as she always did-and then tossed it into the trash can on her way back out.

She pulled a blanket from the laundry room linen closet and carried it back with her into the living room. She gently covered up the slumbering man so that he wouldn't get cold during the night. Kate kissed her slumbering lover tenderly on the cheek before departing for her bedroom upstairs.

Chapter Three (Self-Inflicted Wounds) -

Kate slept, for the most part, soundly through the night even with the occassional getting up to pee. She awoke with the morning sun streaming in through the room's big, double windows. She sat up and stretched as she always did in the morning, and then it was off to wash up, brush her teeth, and pee-again.

Downstairs, Gibbs had also begun to stir from his place on the living room sofa. Sunlight peeked in through the window just above the sofa, and invaded his alcohol-induced sleep. "Oh Jesus," Gibbs muttered as he rolled over to one side in a feeble attempt to escape the cruel sunlight. "Shut off the damned lights," he cursed the morning. He grabbed one of the sofa cushions and tried to hide behind it, but to no avail.

Kate rinsed her mouth out, and then tossed her toothbrush into the small cup on the back edge of the sink. :"Gibbs'll probably like some coffee this morning, especially after the night he had." Kate thought to herself as she exited the bathroom.

THUD! CRASH! Came the loud thunderous sounds from downstairs. "Gibbs," Kate breathed in horror, as the sound reached her ears. She quickly raced down the stairs and into the living room. There she found Gibbs lying on the floor slowly crawling towards his wheelchair which she had moved out of the way when she'd come in last night.

The coffee table had knocked over on its side and there were glass shards everywhere, probably from the glass candle holder she kept there.

"Here let me help you." she offered, reaching his side and bending down to help him up. "Don't touch me," he hissed at her. Kate backed up a little bit, and stared at him. He had blood trickling down his forehead, probably from smashing into the coffee table on the way down. "I can do this on my own," he said angrily, his face beginning to turn red from the physical strain of pulling himself along.

"Damn it Gibbs," Kate swore loudly. She grabbed the wheelchair and pulled it closer to him. "Just let me help you!" she growled angrily, as she helped him pull himself up into the wheelchair.

"There," she sighed at last. "Now let me get something to clean up that nasty cut." she said as she hurried to retreve the *First-Aid Kit* from underneath the kitchen sink.

She sat on the sofa in front of him and carefully doctored his newly, self-inflicted wound. "There, all better," she said sweetly, kissing the bandaged wound gently. The pair looked into each other's eyes for a moment as they sat there together. "I noticed that you were drinking again last night," Kate said softly, holding one of her lover's hands in hers. "So what if I was?" Gibbs answered coldly, rubbing his blood-shot eyes with his free hand.

"I thought we talked about that," she continued, caressing Gibbs' hand tenderly. "We did." he replied plainly, breaking eye contact with Kate. "No, look at me." she said softly, reaching out to his head back towards her. Gibbs just swatted her hand away from his face like it was a fly. Kate thought for a moment, tilting her head slightly to one side, until a playful smile crossed her lips. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up," she said with a giggle, tapping one side of her lover's nose, gently, with a lone finger. "Fresh coffee," she said, licking her lips with a grin. Gibbs rolled his eyes at Kate as she stood to leave.

She stowed the first aid kit back under the kitchen sink, and then set to work on brewing some fresh coffee.

From the living room Gibbs watched Kate in action. "God she's beautiful," he thought to himself. He remembered, vividly, what it was like the first two years that they had been together. It had simply wonderful-magical even. Back then they knew each other's bodies inside and out like the backs' of their own hands. Being with Kate had made him the happiest man alive, he'd always said, and he had not felt that way since his first love Shannon.

"Now look at me," he whispered under his breath, as he looked the lifeless half of his body over once, and then twice for good measure. "I've been reduced to only half a man." The accident 8 months ago had left him paralyzed from the waist down. he still had spontaneous flashes-images and clips really-from the night of the accident. His navy blue camry had been T-Boned while crossing a 4-way intersection by a drunk driver in a pick-up truck.

He had left work that night, and was on his way to meet Kate at the restaurant where they were supposed to have dinner. That night was supposed to have been special. It was the night he had planned to ask Kate to marry him; but all of that was just a dream now. No way she'd ever marry a man who qualified as *Damaged Goods*. He had kept the ring he gotten her though, he kept it with him at all times, as a constant reminder of *What Could Have Been*.

And sitting there just then, watching the woman he loved more than life itself prance around the kitchen like a fairy princess, his re-hardened heart of stone melted once more. Gibbs shook his head in disgust. "I have been such an ass," he thought to himself, angrily. "She doesn't deserve to be treated the way I treat her." "I should do something nice for her." he thought to himself, scratching his chin as he sat in deep thought.

Chapter Four (Something Nice For A Change) -

Later, at work...

Kate sat at her desk in the squad room talking on the phone, attempting to get the Director of the FBI to give her and her team just a little bit more time on the case that they were currently working before the FBI completely took it over. "I know but if you'll just give me-" he said quickly into the phone. "Hello? Hello?" "Self-Righteous Bastard," Kate swore as she slammed her desk phone back down onto its base. They had hung up on her. She looked across the bullpen to Gibbs' empty desk. Being temporary team leader was okay, but she really missed working under Gibbs, and she knew that the rest of the team missed him as well.

She rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes, and taking a deep, calming breath, as she leaned back in her chair. The phone rang suddenly, and it startled her a little bit, but she finally answered it.

"Hello!" she answered it rather harshly. "Oh, hi Gibbs. Sorry about that I-no, I know, never say you're sorry-I got it." she said, her cheeks flushing red with embarrasment.

At that moment Tony came strolling around the corner, manila folder held under one arm. "Oh hi there Kate, watcha up-" the young man started to say, but was given the *Hand* by her acting boss. "Well fine then," he said, rolling his eyes, with a playful grin. "Be mean and nasty then-albeit it's not a very good look on you Kate." he said with a childish chuckle. Kate frowned up at Tony. Tony just laughed as he headed for his own desk.

Gibbs sat in his wheelchair, phone to his ear, pulling on a pair of socks as he talked with Kate. "Listen Kate, I was wondering if you might have lunch with me today?" he asked, nervously. "I mean if you're not too busy, that is."

Kate smiled, even though she knew Gibbs couldn't see her through the phone. "I'd love to Gibbs," she said sweetly, rocking back in her chair a little bit. "How do you plan to get here?" she asked, chewing on a piece of her hair.

Gibbs had just finished pulling on his second sock and was working on putting his shoes on next. "I've already talked to Ducky," Gibbs said into the phone. "He's agreed to pick me up and bring me up there." he explained.

"Oh, good." Kate replied, with a giggle. Tony leaned forward on his desk, hoping to pick up some juicy tidbits from Kate's phone conversation. "Is that Gibbs?" he asked, from across the bullpen. Kate gave him the hand once more not wishing to listen to the immature special agent right then. "Okay, see you then. I love you." Kate said, sweetly, nearly kissing the phone.

Gibbs swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Yeah, bye." he said quickly, and then hung up. He drew in a deep breath, and then let it back out again as he sat there.

Kate looked at the phone in her hands, with a weird look. "Gibbs?" she said into the phone, but that's when she heard the dialtone kick up so she hung up as well. "Weird." she muttered to herself.

"Gibbs hunh?" Tony said from across the bullpen, a childish grin plastered across his face.

"Huh,oh yeah," Kate replied.

"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on Kate's face. Kate thought about it for a short moment and then answered. "Its-its nothing." she said shaking her head. And she hoped with all that she was that she was right.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"A Broken Man (Chapters 5, 6, 7, & 8)"

Chapter Five (Lunch With Kate) -

Kate emerged from the NCIS interrogation room, looking rather flustered, and slammed the door behind her. "How did Gibbs do it?" she wondered to herself as she stalked away down the hall. As she turned the corner she ran into McGee who was coming around that very corner at the exact same time.

"Oomph."

Kate let out a groan as she fell back against the adjacent wall, and the papers that she had been carrying went everywhere.

"Sorry, sorry," McGee apologized, profusely, as he dropped to his knees to recover the scattered papers. "I'll get them for you."

Kate straightened herself up dusting off her pin-stripe suit.

"What is it now McGee?" Kate asked, folding her arms across her chest.

McGee jumped to his feet doing the best he could to reorganize the stack of papers.

"Abby sent me to tell you she has the results from the ballistics tests." McGee said nervously.

Kate motioned for McGee to follow her as she continued back towards the squad room.

"Tell Abby I'll be down after lunch." Kate said sternly, doing her best Gibbs impersonation.

"Yes ma'am." McGee replied.

They continued down the hall until they reached its termination point. Kate split off from McGee as soon as they emerged from the hallway and headed off in the direction of the employee lounge.

"Uh Kate?" McGee called after her, stopping in his tracks. "What do I do with these?" he asked holding up the papers.

Kate laughed to herself. This job did have its perks sometimes. "Just drop'em on my desk." she called back over her shoulder careful not to let the younger agent see her smile.

McGee shrugged, but didn't question his boss-he never did.

"Where are you going?" he asked before she got too far away.

Kate spun on her heel continuing to walk backwards. "I've got a lunch date, McGee." she replied with a smile, and then turned back around.

True she did have a lunch date, and it was with the man she loved.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Gibbs rolled his wheelchair off, with Ducky walking right behind him carrying two different sacks, and the two made their way down the hall towards the employee lounge.

"Perhaps you would be delighted to know that our Caitlin is doing a splendid job-uh, acting in your stead." Ducky said cheerfully.

Gibbs smirked as he rolled his wheelchair onwards. "Well Duck, she'd better be," Gibbs replied smugly. "Or she'll be in a lot of trouble when she gets home."

Behind him Ducky laughed heartily at his old friends' joke. For him it was good to see Jethro Gibbs out and about again. It wasn't something he had done a lot of since the accident 8 months prior.

"Why just the other day I was observing her in interrogation, from the observation room of course, and I dare say if I didn't know any better I would think she was you." Ducky said, increasing his stride a little to keep up with Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing Duck." Gibbs replied, with a chuckle.

The two men rounded a second corner, and then immediately to their right was the employee lounge. Kate was already there waiting for them. She approached them as they entered, and took the two bags from Ducky-thanking him with a smile as he turned to leave them alone.

The two of them were alone in the lounge-per Kate's request. She set the two bags down on the table, and then moved one of the chairs so that Gibbs could pull his wheelchair up close. And then she sat in the seat directly adjacent to his.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." Gibbs said quietly.

Kate reached into the bag that Gibbs had indicated as hers and pulled out a Caesar salad, light on the dressing, with one bread roll and an ice cold Lemonade.

"You remembered my favorite," Kate squealed happily. "Right down to the lemonade."

"I know." Gibbs replied smugly, with a smile.

She opened up the salad container, and examined it-she found it to be just right.

"What'd you get?" she asked, peeking inside his bag.

Gibbs reached for the bag and pulled it close. He reached inside and pulled out a sub sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" she asked, admiring the size of the sandwich.

"What? Don't think I can?" he asked, a daring look in his eyes.

Kate laughed at her lover, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Gibbs unwrapped his sandwich as Kate got a head-start on her salad and bread roll.

"How's the team?" Gibbs asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kate swallowed a bite of salad and then washed it down with a gulp of her lemonade.

"Well, Tony still acts like a child," she informed him, with a chuckle.

"Just keep him on a short leash, and you'll be okay." Gibbs replied with a grin, as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"McGee's starting to get the hang of things-I think."

"He's a good agent Kate," Gibbs said. "He just needs a little encouragement."

Kate laughed heartily.

"You mean a little *Gibbs* encouragement, right?" she replied, with a knowing grin.

Gibbs just shrugged, swallowing another bite of his sandwich.

Now Kate got really serious.

"Jethro. There's something I need to ask you."

"Shoot." Gibbs replied, with a nod.

"Earlier, on the phone, I said *I love you*, but you didn't say it back." she explained slowly. "Now I could just be paranoid, but-"

"You're not paranoid Kate," Gibbs said, quietly.

"You only said it to be nice," he said plainly, laying his sandwhich down.

At this remark Kate felt somewhat offended.

"Why-Gibbs why do you think that I would do that?" she asked, setting her fork down.

Gibbs just shrugged.

"You feel sorry for me." he mumbled. "Like everyone else."

Kate was utterly shocked by her lover's statement.

"Jethro that's absurd!" Kate said out of shock.

"Is it Kate?" Gibbs retorted, backing his wheelchair away from the table a little bit. "Tell me Kate. What do you see when you look at me?"

"Gibbs, I-" she started to protest.

"What do you see?" he pressed harder, his voice rising.

"I-Jethro this is ridiculous," Kate said softly.

"You see a crippled man. Damaged Goods!" he shouted.

"No Jethro, that's not true." she said, almost in tears.

Gibbs spun his wheelchair around and rolled himself towards the door.

"Jethro where are you going?" Kate asked, as she stood and tried to follow.

"This whole thing was a bad idea." he muttered as he rolled himself out the lounge door.

"Jethro wait," Kate called as she followed him into the hallway.

"I'll just get Ducky to take me home." he replied plainly.

"Please, Jethro, I don't want you to go." she called after him.

"Sorry Kate, it's better this way." he told her his voice beginning to crack.

Kate took a few more steps in his direction starting to follow after him, but then stopped.

"Jethro..."

Chapter Six (Tony's Revelation) -

After lunch was over Kate strolled back into the squad room looking rather depressed as she sank into her seat behind her desk.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, looking up from some papers on his desk.

Kate tried to ignore Tony.

She felt bad enough as it was. She did not need Tony making things worse for her.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked.

"He left." she replied plainly, without looking up.

Kate dropped her head into her arms.

Tony pushed his chair back from his desk, and walked over and sat down on the edge of Kate's desk.

"Spill." Tony commanded.

Kate reluctantly lifted her head up to look at Tony. Tony wasn't expecting to see tears in her eyes, but he did.

"It was going so good...and then Bam! I had to go and open my big mouth." Kate said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What'd he do this time?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He accussed me of feeling sorry for him," she explained. "He thinks I don't really love him."

Tony shook his head slightly, drew in a deep breath, and then let it out again.

"Kate, there's something you don't know about Gibbs." he started.

He pulled a couple of tissues from the box on the other side of Kate's desk and handed them to her.

"The night of the accident, he was on his way to meet you at the restaurant-we all were-but it wasn't just for your birthday party." Tony explained.

-DREAM-LIKE SEQUENCE-

Gibbs stood in the squad room at NCIS. He was sitting at his desk, under the lamp light, examining something in his hand.

Tony strolled into the squad room to gather up his things before leaving.

"You comin' tonight?" Gibbs asked across the bullpen.

Tony turned to face his boss having just retrieved his gun and badge from his desk drawer.

"Yep." Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs smiled and nodded back.

"Good."

Tony grabbed his bag and strolled over towards Gibbs' desk.

"Is that it?" he asked, as he approached his boss' desk.

"Sure is." Gibbs replied, holding it out.

Tony took the diamond studded ring and held it up close to his face.

"Nice rock Boss." Tony remarked as he handed the ring back to Gibbs.

"Think she'll like it?" Gibbs asked, accepting the ring back from Gibbs.

"Are you kiddin'-she'll love it!" Tony said excitedly.

Gibbs laughed. "I want to give her the world Tony." he said with a smile.

"I still get to be your best man right?" Tony asked, with a grin.

Gibbs looked up at Tony with a hard look.

Tony swallowed hard at the look his boss was giving him.

"I-I mean, ya know, it-its totally totally up to you." Tony stammered.

Gibbs smiled suddenly, and this threw Tony off guard momentarily.

"Well yeah DiNozzo-if I don't kill ya first." Gibbs said with a slight chuckle.

-END OF DREAM-LIKE SEQUENCE-

Kate had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Tony again. "He said that?" she asked, making sure she had heard him right. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. She almost didn't believe what Tony was telling her.

Tony nodded quietly at Kate. "So go easy on him...ya know-give him some time." Tony said. "He knows you care, Kate, but he just doesn't believe that you could love a 'broken man'-as he calls it."

Under any other circumstances Kate might have felt offended, but right now all she felt was heartache; and not because of the way that Gibbs had acted, but because she now knew why he acted that way and how he was really feeling. Tonight when she went home she would talk to him.

Kate pulled up into the driveway later that night. She could see the lights on in the living room windows. He must be awake she decided. Sometimes, even when she got home early, she would find him already laid down for the night.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She left her shoes by the door like she usually did, and walked into the living room. No Gibbs though. "Where could he be?" she wondered to herself.

She proceeded to check the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, and the downstairs guest room-but no luck there either. It was only just to satisfy her curiosity that she decided to check down in the basement.

"Gibbs, how did you get down here?" she asked, coming down the basement stairs. She had to admit she was impressed with the older man. He was very resourceful when he needed to be.

"How the hell d'ya think I got down here!" he shot back, an edge of anger in his voice.

Kate stopped on the bottom step, and stood there looking down at her feet. "I-I didn't mean it that way." she said quietly, a little nervous.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes. He hated himself when he treated Kate that way. "Sorry," he said with a sigh. "I crawled-mostly."

"It's okay," Kate said, moving closer to Gibbs. "You been down here long?" she asked, stepping off the final step and walking towards him. "We-we need to talk."

"Nope." he replied, quietly. "Whatcha need?" he asked.

Gibbs sat, in his wheelchair, facing the unfinished boat. In his lap sat an unopened bottle of Jack. When he noticed that Kate had seen the bottle he handed it over to her. "Picked up on the way home earlier." he said, quietly. "I couldn't do it."

"We-we need to talk," she said. Kate took the bottle and laid it on the workbench behind them. "Gibbs, Tony told me everything." she admitted.

"Did he now?" Gibbs remarked, running a hand through his silvery hair.

Kate bit down hard on her lip, trying choose the right words. "I don't care if you can't walk." she said, suddenly. "I love you just the way you are." she said, her eyes becoming moist with emotion.

Gibbs swallowed hard, not making eye contact with the beautiful woman standing before him. "Kate I-" he started to say. "What'dya want from me Kate?" Gibbs asked, feeling a little bit awkward at this point.

"Gibbs," she said. "What changed?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I did." he replied,averting his eyes away from Kate. He knew where this conversation was going, and it made him kind of nervous just thinking about it.

"Why?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Kate-" Gibbs started to say, but then paused briefly. "It just wouldn't work out." he said. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

Inside Kate smiled. Gibbs was probably the most caring, kindest, most gentle, and just all around great guy that she'd ever met. "Why won't it work out, Gibbs?" she asked genuinely. "Explain it to me." she said, quietly.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, as he thought a moment on it. "Kate, you said you wanted children," Gibbs started. "I can't give you children." he said.

"That's okay," she replied, with a hopeful smile. "We could always adopt."

Gibbs shook his head, wearily, with a sigh. "How do you think it would look if we'd walked down the aisle?" Gibbs asked. "You walking upright, and me rolling around in this damn wheelchair." he said angrily, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"I think it would look beautiful." Kate replied, kneeling down beside the man she loved.

"What about work?" Gibbs asked. "I'm currently out of it right now" he pointed out. "I can't let you do everything-I mean if I did that would practically make me a damn vegetable anyway."

"Director Morrow agreed to let you come back anytime you were ready." Kate countered, taking one of Gibbs' hands into her own as she sat there.

There as a long silence between them where they just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Kate let out a long sigh, and then kisse Gibbs' hand gently. "Look, I'm not gonna make you do anything tha you don't want to do," she said. "But please, don't let THIS decide for you, okay." she said, nodding towards the wheelchair.

Gibbs sighed.

"Now come on. Its time for bed." she said standing up.

"No you go on up." Gibbs said, with a nod. "I'm gonna stay down here for awhile."

Kate stared at Gibbs for a minute or two trying to decide whether she should leave him down in the basement or force him to come upstairs. Eventually she let him win-she was just too tired to up a fight right now. So she left him down in the basement, alone, with his thoughts.

Chapter Seven (Surprise) -

The next morning Kate fixed breakfast as she rushed around the house trying to get ready for work. She remembered that Gibbs was still in the basement, and mot in his usual sleeping spot. She walked slowly down the steps into the basement where she found him-awake.

"Gibbs." she said, a little surprised. "Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked, as she approached where he sat, in his wheelchair, staring at the boat.

"No." he replied, quietly. "I was up all night thinking." he explained.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, straightening up her earrings once more.

"About this." he replied, turning his chair to face her. His eyes were red with exhaustion. In his right hand he held a small box-a ring box from all appearances.

Kates breath caught in her chest, as she stared at the little box in his hand. "Is that-" she started to ask, but then Gibbs cut her off.

"Marry me Kate," he said quietly, opening the ring box, to reveal the treasure within, and holding it up to her.

She reached out and took the tiny box, and held it at a distance admiring it. "Oh, Jethro," she breathed.

Kate strolled into the lab later on that morning to get the latest lab results from Abby. "Abby, you in here?" she asked, looking around the lab and not seeing Abby.

"Back here!" Abby called from her office.

Kate sighed, shaking her head, and walked into Abby's office-across the room. "Got my lab results?" she asked, as she entered the office area.

Abby was on her hands and knees apparently searching for something on the floor. She crawled about very slowly and very carefully.

"Abby, what are you doing on the floor?" Kate asked, only slightly confused and curious. "Did you lose something?"

Abby stopped and pulled herself up to her knees and looked at Kate. "One of the studs came off my dog collar." she said, with a pained expression. "And this is my favorite dog collar," she explained, tugging at the collar around her neck. "Its the one that Gibbs gave me for my first birthday here at NCIS."

"Really." Kate said, arching her brow. "Tell you what," Kate said, extending a hand to help Abby the rest of the way up. "You give me my lab results, and I'll send DiNozzo down here to help you look. He could use the exercise anyway."

Both women laughed at the joke. Abby took Kate's hand pulled herself up to her feet. "Okay," she said. "Follow me ma'am." Abby said jokingly, leading the way back out into the main lab area.

"Uhhh," Kate groaned, as Abby pulled her towards the computer/workstation setup. "Please don't call me that Abby." Kate pleaded.

"Here are your results," Abby said cheerfully, punching a few keys on the keyboard. "Petty Officer Daniel Quincy is not your killer." Abby informed Kate. "The blood sample taken from the crime scene did not match the sample that Petty Officer Quincy volunteered, or the sample that Ducky pulled from the victim-one Petty Officer Marcus Lawsen."

"Another dead end," Kate sighed, shaking her head. "Well, back to the drawing board I guess." she remarked, as she turned to walk out. "I'll send Tony down as soon as he gets in." Kate said, over her shoulder.

Abby cocked her head to one side studying something on or about Kate as the brunette special agent was walking away. "Wait!" Abby said suddenly, reaching out and grabbing Kate's arm before she got too far away.

"What?" Kate asked, confused, as Abby pulled her back closer.

Abby grabbed Kate's right hand, and held it up close to her face. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

Kate had almost forgotten all about the shiny, new, diamond ring that she was now wearing on her right hand. She'd gotten so caught up in the case that they were working on that she had not said anything to anyone since she and Gibbs walked through the front door(s) of NCIS earlier in the morning. Kate looked at Abby and grinned, delightedly, with a nod.

Abby squealed with excitement and delight. "Oh my God!" she squealed, loudly. "Gibbs proposed."

"This morning-before we left," Kate said, smiling from ear to ear, proudly.

"Oh my gosh Kate this is so exciting!" Abby squealed, turning a lopsided 360 right on the spot.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the Goth Forensic Specialists' burst of excitement and nearly overwhelming energy.

"Oh Kate," Abby said, wrapping her friend in a big, warm, Scuito hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Kate chuckled. "Thanks Abby."

"So when's the wedding?" Abby asked.

Kate laughed. "Abby. He just proposed this morning. We haven't even talked about it yet."

"Oh right. I-I knew that."

Kate chuckled again at her friend. "Well I better going. But I will talk to you more later."

Kate strolled into the squad room a few minutes later looking for Gibbs-who, unfortunately was nowhere to be found at present.

"Lookin' for something Kate?" Tony asked, looking from the magazine he was reading.

Typical, Kate thought to herself.

"Yeah. Have you seen Gibbs?" she asked, dropping the file folder onto her desk.

"Yeah, he's with Ducky." Tony replied, returning to his magazine.

"Oh, okay." Kate said, turning to head downstairs-once again.

"Hey Kate," Tony called over his magazine.

Kate stopped and looked over her shoulder at Tony. "What?"

"Congratulations." he called to her.

Down in Autopsy Gibbs and Ducky were engaged in a conversation. "Sorry about last night," Gibbs said apologetically, running a hand through his silvery hair. "I mean-about waking you up so late."

"Not at all Jethro," Ducky said, with a hearty chuckle. "I did find what you asked for." he informed Gibbs.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said with a smile, as he wheeled himself out of Ducky's way. "You're a good friend."

Ducky laughed as he made his way past Gibbs, and headed towards his desk. "Indeed I am Jethro. Indeed I am."

Gibbs followed close behind the aging M.E. until they reached his desk. Ducky opened a bottom drawer and pulled out a manila file folder, which he proceeded to hand to Gibbs.

"I must warn you, however, this procedure is still in its experimental stages-Jethro." Ducky said, as he handed over the folder to Gibbs. "There are only a handful of Doctors, anywhere, who will consider the operation a viable option." Ducky added.

Gibbs held the folder in his hand, and looked up at his aging friend.

Kate stood outside autopsy, listening intensely to the conversation going on between her two colleagues. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, and she didn't really mean to-it just happened.

"I have to try Duck." Gibbs said, quietly. "For Kate." he added, lowering his eyes. "When she walks down that aisle. I want her to see the man she fell in love with-not some cripple."

Ducky stared hard at his oldest and dearest friend in the whole world. "I am sure that our dear Caitlin would never see you as a-a cripple." Ducky replied, with a knowing look.

Gibbs nodded in agreement at Ducky. "I guess, but still-I have to try."

The sliding doors slid open and Kate entered autopsy-casually. "Have to try what?" she asked, as she strolled over in their direction.

Gibbs swallowed hard, as he struggled to find the best way to explain his decision-he knew good and well that he'd been caught in the act. "Its an experimental operation, Kate." Gibbs started to explain. He looked up at Ducky, his eyes pleading for help.

"Its still in its infancy," Ducky said, picking up where Gibbs left off. "If successful-its very possible that Jethro could walk again." Ducky explained.

"Really?" Kate stooped over and looked into her husband-to-be's face, and searched his expression for truth. "Is this really what you want?" she asked, seriously.

Gibbs swallowed a hard lump as he stared into Kate's eyes for a moment. "Yes." he replied.

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"A Broken Man (Chapters 8, 9, & 10)"

Chapter Eight (Going Under) -

Kate and Tony had left the day before on an out of town assignment which would keep them away from home for nearly a week and a half. Kate, of course, had wanted to stay and be with Gibbs through his surgery, but he'd told her not to worry, and to go on and be careful. Besides, Ducky would be with him through the whole thing-what was there to worry about anyway.

The doctors wheeled Gibbs, on a gurney, down a long hallway in the hospital. In just a few minutes he would be going under, for the first of three different surgeries that would take place within the course of the whole week and a half.

In the operating room a doctor hovered right over Gibbs looking down upon him. "Just breathe normally, alright," the doctor said, with a gentle smile, as he placed, what appeared to be some sort of breathing mask, over Gibbs' nose and mouth.

Gibbs did as the doctor instructed, with a slight nod, and within a minute or two he began to feel lightheaded and sleepy; and within seconds of that he feel into a deep, heavy slumber.

The team of doctors and nurses worked diligently on Gibbs for nearly six hours straight. In the waiting room Ducky sat reaing old magazines and outdated medical texts and periodicals-all the while receiving frequent updates on the progression of the operation from the nurses.

After the operation was finally concluded a nurse relayed the update to Ducky in the waiting room. "Dr. Mallard," the kind nurse said quietly, as she approached Ducky in the waiting room. "Your friend is out of surgery."

Ducky laid the magazine he'd been reading back on the side table next to the chair he was sitting in. "Well, its about time I should say." the aging M.E. said, as he stood up.

"They're moving him to 'Recovery'. If you'd like to look in on him, I can take you there now." she offered.

"Why thank you. I would like to have a word with surgeon-IF he's available for a minute or two." Ducky said, with a smile.

"Alright," the nurse replied, with a kind smile. "Right this way please."

Two more surgeries later the doctor's ordered Gibbs to participtae in Physical Therapy Sessions starting out with just 3 months to begin with.

A young, red-headed, female nurse helped Gibbs out of his wheelchair on his first day of physical therapy at the Rehab Clinic downtown. She helped him over to a long, workout-type bench that sat just a few feet away. "There you go." the nurse said, with a smile, as gently helped Gibbs to lay back on his back against the bench. "First, we're gonna start with a few simple exercises that are designed to help rebuild and strengthen muscle tissue," she explained, as she moved around to his legs. "It shouldn't hurt at first, but over time you will start to feel *some* pain-but that's a good thing." she told him with a small chuckle.

"Oh joy." Gibbs remarked, sarcastically.

Out in the Clinic's waiting room Kate and Ducky sat together-waiting. "I really wish I could've been with him during the surgeries," Kate said aloud, with a sigh.

Ducky smiled and reached a hand over, and patted Kate's knee gently. "Ah, do not worry my dear," the aging M.E. said comfortingly. "I was with him the whole time. And besides you still have a job to do-no one can expect you to just drop everything you're doing at a moment's notice."

Kate gave a small smile at Ducky, and nodded.

"The doctor's seemed quite pleased at how well Jethro came through the surgeries; and as well they expect to see great progress through the next few stages of the healing process." Ducky informed her, remembering his conversation with the doctors who had all been present for all three surgeries.

"So you really think he'll be able to walk again?" Kate asked, innocently, looking over at Ducky. The truth, for Kate, was that she did not really care either way-she did CARE but-but she knew that Gibbs would be happier if he could regain the use of his legs.

"Caitlin, I've known Jethro Gibbs long enough to know that if he wants something-he usually gets it." Ducky said, with a chuckle.

Chapter Nine (Passing Time) -

Over the next few months of physical therapy Gibbs was progressing, much to his own dismay, very slowly indeed. He and Kate had their ups and their downs, and Kate usually did a pretty good job of taking everything in strides with Gibbs-even if at times she did end up hurting she would just hide the pain, like a good soldier, and hold her head up as high as she could.

The problem was, at least what most people who knew thought about it anyway, was that Gibbs was pushing, or trying at least, everything to hard and to fast. In short-he expected to just be able to miraculously walk again within just a few days or even just a couple of short weeks, but this was not to be.

This particular week, for Kate, had been especially rough. She had not said anything to anyone else about it, though, for fear of what other people might think-which, in the long run she knew, was a silly thought at best. She had decided the weekend before to take the entire week off to spend time with him (Gibbs)-things had been rather slow at worjk anyway so she did not feel that it really mattered one way or the other. So far, though, she had had several moments where she wished she was at work.

Gibbs had been rather moody, and at first she thought nothing of it chalking it up to no more than just his typical behavior at this stage of his recovery, but after three or four days of the same moodiness she wasn't really sure anymore.

*Friday Evening - 0530 Hours*

Shouting could be heard from end of the house all to the other end very clearly. Kate ran into the master bedroom, utterly in tears, and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned forward letting her head rest against the big oak door unable to stop the tears that were flowing torrentially down her cheeks. "Damn you," she breathed through her anguish. "Damn You." she said once more, slamming her clenched fists hard against the heavy door.

She finally turned around and slumped backwards, down, along the length of the door until her bottom hit the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and sat there sobbing into them. It just seemed like all of the pain and sadness that she had been keeping bottled up inside of her for the last few weeks or maybe even months or so just came spilling out of her in one huge rush. All at once she felt anger, sadness, frustration, hatred (even though she felt bad about feeling this particular emotion), hurt, etc.

She had left Gibbs sitting in his wheelchair down in the basement with his boat. As far as she could recall THIS particular fight/arguement had stemmed from the fact that she had returned from the grocery store to find that Gibbs had managed to crawl his way down into the basement-somehow dragging his wheelchair down with him-and that was where she had caught him drowning in a bottle of Jack.

Kate had been angered and upset by what she had seen, and she called him on it immediately upon finding him with the alcohol in his possession. She had remind him of what the doctors had told him about drinking at this stage of his recovery-that it was not only not good for him to drink (especially in excess), but also that it was not conducive or helpful in anyway to his healing.

To Kate's reprimand Gibbs had replied harshly. His words were icy cold, and spiteful to say the least.

...FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

"What does it matter!" Gibbs spat harshly, tipping his glass and draining the rest of its contents. Gibbs reached out tp pick up the bottle of Jack to pour himself another glass, but before he could get his finger wrapped fully around it Kate snatched it away-quickly. "Give it back Kate!" her demanded, spinning his wheelchair around to face her.

Kate shook her head, denying the older man's request for more booze. "I'm sorry Gibbs, but I can't." she said, quietly, as she backed away from him.

"I'm never gonna be able to walk again, Kate, so why not!" he demanded, spitefully. "Answer me Kate! Why not just go ahead and let me drink myself to death!" he spat angrily, moving closer and closer to her.

"What're you saying Gibbs?" she asked, quietly, emotion welling up in her voice.

Gibbs shook his head, frustration evident in/by his body language. "Its not working Kate." he told her. "Its been almost 4 monthsd since I had those surgeries, and I still can't walk, I can barely stand more than a few seconds. Its not working Kate!" he shouted angrily. "And lets face it-it never will!"

The look in his eyes at that moment and burned deep into Kate-deeper than she had ever thought humanly possible. It was as if the 'old Gibbs' the man that she had fallen in love with was finally gone-possibly beyond saving at this point, and had been replaced with someone totally different. That was when the real fight/arguement had really gotten started.

It ended very very badly as well. As she had run out of the basement she bad slammed his bottle of Jack, hard, against the concrete floor shattering the bottle into a million pieces (or so one could assume). And as she ran up the stairs, in a fit of rage, Gibbs had done something that he had never ever done before to any woman, and especially never would he have done what he did to Kate-not Kate (under other less exstenuating circumstances anyway)-he had called her a 'dirty whore'.

...END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

And now sitting in front of the door of the master bedroom she stared at the beautiful diamond engagement ring that Gibbs had proposed with, and now (at least at this particular moment) it did not seem as beautiful as it once had.

Chapter Ten (Moving On?) -

The weekend came with such sadness that Gibbs had not even bothered to emerge from his chilly basement. The night before had included probably the biggest and worst fight/arguement that he and Kate had ever had, and in the end she had left.

She had come down to the basement just before she left, and explained to him that she was leaving. She left her engagement ring setting on the work bench beside him. She had been in tears when she'd told him how much she really cared for him, and how she wished that it had not come to this. She had also hugged him, and wished him the best saying that she prayed one day he would find the strength and resolve to finally leave the sheltered wortld which he had built up around him since the accident and what not.

...FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

"But most of all Gibbs, I pray that you'll find *someone*, *someday* who will make you happy," Kate said, wiping the seemingly endless tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. "Happier than I ever could." she finished, suddenly overwhelmed by the sadness that had finally found, what seemed like it would be, a permanent home in her heart.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, unable to find any words that would make everything okay again-just did not come at that time. "Kate I-" he had tried to say, but to no avail.

"Goodbye Gibbs," Kate sobbed, as she turned away. "I'll come back to collect my things in a day or two-right now I just need some time alone." she informed him.

And then she left. She left, and he was left there, in his chilly basement, with nothing to do but stare at the now unused engagement ring that now sat in the palm of his hand.

...END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

It was about 8:00 in the morning as he sat there still staring at the diamond engagement ring in the palm of his hand. Memories of all that he and Kate had shared together played out in his mind as he sat-a single, lone tear rolled down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, to sad to be angry at anyone or anything else. "What have I done," Gibbs whispered to the otherwise silent room, not expecting to get an answer.

He squeezed his hand closed over the ring, and held it there. "I didn't deserve you anyway." he whispered quietly.

Kate sat on a window seat in Abby's apartment staring out at the cold rain that dripped from the sky like water from a leaky faucet. She felt like crap right now, it had only been one night so far, but she was already ready for the heartache that she felt to just go away. She felt angry at Gibbs for acting the way that he had, but more than that she felt sorry for him-she really and truly did. Kate knew deep down inside of herself that it just could not end this way; but she also knew that she had returned his ring, and she had told him goodbye so there was no way she could just go back, and pretend that it all never even happened-not now.

Abby walked into the room carrying to coffee mugs-one in each hand-and walked towards Kate. "How do you feel?" Abby asked, as she approached her friend.

Kate had decided that the best place for her to stay, at least for the night anyway, since she did not have a place of her own anymore was with Abby; and Abby had accepted her with open arms. Kate turned away from the foggy window pain, and looked up at her friend. She shrugged at Abby, unsure, really and surprisingly enough, of how she DID feel at this moment.

"Coffee?" Abby offered, holding out a coffee mug to Kate.

Kate accepted the mug, steam slowly rising up from the piping hot liquid within. "Thanks," she said quietly. She inhaled deeply holding her nose directly over the mug taking in its warmth.

"Wanna talk?" Abby asked, as she sat down beside Kate on the window seat. She knew Kate well enough to know that she would never JUST walk away rom Gibbs-the only conclusion that the young goth woman could come to was that this time it must have been really really bad.

Kate stared out the foggy window pain, barely able to see anything outside at all, but it just seemed like the dreariness of the morning matched how she felt exactly. "Where did I go wrong Abby?" Kate croaked, quietly.

Abby took a sip of her coffee-even though it wasn't her favorite drink in the world. "Kate, its not your fault." Abby replied, quietly.

"What if it is?" Kate countered, her voice beginning to crack. "What if he hadn't been on his way to meet me at that restaurant-maybe then the accident never would have happened," Kate continued.

Abby tried to hide the small grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Her friend was starting to ramble on in much the same way that people often said that she herself (meaning Abby) did. Abby set her coffee mug down, and wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tight.

"Oh Abby," Kate sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Abby wished that she knew the answer to her friend's question, she really did; but the problem was she didn't know. "It'll be okay Kate," Abby said, trying to sound as reassuring as she possibly could. "I just know it."

"No it won't," Kate sobbed. "My life is over."

Sunday came with the same tone as had Saturday (the day before). Gibbs awoke with a start. He wiped drool away from his mouth and cheek. A half empty bottle of Jack laid nearby on its side, and to top that off he had what was probably the worst headache he'd ever had. He rubbed his eyes and head sorely as he picked up his glass-which had apparently been knocked over-and the half-empty bottle of Jack.

He started to pour himself a glass. "Nothing like alcohol to cure a hangover," he groaned out, as he tipped the bottle up over the glass. Suddenly the diamond ring, which he had held onto for the longest time the previous night, caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks.

While still holding the half empty bottle in one hand he picked up the ring in the other and held it close. After a couple of minutes he glanced back over at the bottle in his other hand, and studying what he saw very carefully. "Is this really who I've become?" he asked himself. He set the bottle back down on the workbench and rubbed his forehead once more.

...FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

Two and a half years prior -

Gibbs and Ducky stood at the back of the NCIS van just outside the yellow tape at their latest crime scene. On the inside of the scene, a wooded/forest area, were Kate, Tony, and McGee hard at work.

Gibbs could not help but watch every move that Special Agent Kate Todd made. He could not deny it he was attracted to the tenacious young brunette. But he was far too old and crotchety for her-wasn't he?

Apparently Ducky caught Gibbs' gaze, because a grin played at the corners of the aging M.E.'s lips. "Have you talked to her yet?" the older man asked.

"Nah." Gibbs replied, shaking his head. "Wouldn't be any point Duck." Gibbs would like to talk to Kate and maybe do more than that, but she would only think that he was crazy-and besides she was probably only into the guys closer to DiNozzo's age.

"And why is that?" Ducky asked, unimpressed with Gibbs' answer.

"Don't tell me you actually think she would ever go for a guy like me Duck," Gibbs replied, with a small grin.

"One never knows, unless one tries." Ducky said with a grin, as he pulled his black medical bag from the back of the van.

At that moment Kate stood upright once again, and just happened to look Gibbs' way. For a moment there eyes met, and held each other's gaze briefly before breaking away again. Gibbs could swear he saw her smile at him.

...END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

Gibbs looked at the half empty bottle of Jack once again. He picked up the bottle and tossed it into the nearby waste bin. He had work to do, and he knew that his time was short.

He turned his wheelchair around and began rolling it towards the ramp that led up out of the basement (the ramp was installed in place of the stairs to accommodate Gibbs' wheelchair).

Kate trudged into the living room area of Abby's apartment. She still felt like crap, but she knew that she had some things to take care of if she ever wanted to move on with her life.

Abby stood in the kitchen area preparing a couple of breakfast tofu wraps. She was dressed in a very nice looking outfit that looked absolutely fantastic on her.

"Morning." Abby greeted her friend cheerfully. "Kate, you're not dressed," Abby pointed out next, realizing that Kate was still walking around in a pink bathrobe.

Kate looked down at the pink bathrobe that she was wearing, and then looked back up at her friend. "Yeah, I'm not going to church today." Kate replied hoarsely, as she trudged towards the sofa across the room.

"But Kate-we always go to church together," Abby protested.

"I can't. Not today." Kate mumbled, as she plopped down onto the sofa.

Abby walked around the kitchen counter and headed towards he sofa and her friend. She sat down in the chair next to the sofa, and turned to face Kate. "Kate, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kate's eyes welled up with tears as she let out a long sigh. She kept her gaze fixed on her fuzzy house slippers, and tried not to make eye contact with Abby. "I've decided to leave NCIS." Kate said suddenly.

"What!" Abby said, utterly shocked at her friend's statement. "You can't be serious,"

"I have to Abby," Kate explained. "I just-I just feel like I need to get away from here." she continued. "Too many memories."

...To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"A Broken Man (Chapters 11 & 12)"

Chapter Eleven (The Next Move..."I never said it was a GREAT idea") -

Gibbs rolled his wheelchair into the living room, and searched the room with his eyes-quickly. There, he spotted the telephone on the far side, on its base on the sofa's side table. He wheeled himself over to it, and picked it up.

But then he remembered that Kate did not have an apartment of her own anymore she had sold it so she could move in with him. "So where would she go then?" he wondered to himself silently. He knew that Kate and Abby were real good friends, maybe she would've gone to stay with Abby. It was well worth a try.

Gibbs dialed Abby's phone number as quickly as he could, and then held the receiver to his ear and listened for someone to answer. He heard it ring at least three times before anything actually happened.

"Hey," came a cheerful voice over the line."

"Abby, its me Gi-" he started to say, quickly.

"You found me-well sort of-anyway I, Abby Scuito, am not in at the moment but if you leave your info I will get back to you A.S.A.P. TTYL."

To Gibbs' utter dismay he'd gotten a hold of Abby's answering machine. "Damn." he growled, frustrated. He quickly hung up the phone, and then re-dialed the number hoping perhaps that she was just in another room and did not hear the phone ring. But again, he only got the answering machine-nothing else.

Kate sat curled up on Abby's sofa-she was alone. Abby had left to attend church-without her, but just as well she supposed. She had the Television turned on, not to watch anything, but to drown out her thoughts and etc. Suddenly the telephone rang again for the 5th time in just the last half hour-it was beginning to really annoy her. She knew who it was that was calling, and he was the last person that she wanted to talk to right now.

"Ughhhh!" Kate blew, angrily, as she stood and crossed the room to where Abby's telephone lay ringing. She picked it up and held it where she could read the Caller ID. "Gibbs," she said, quietly, reading his name off of the ID.

A part of her wanted to answer the phone. A part of her wanted to talk to him, but there was another part of her that just did not think she could stand the pain she knew she would feel if she heard his voice again-especially while knowing that she would be leaving NCIS as soon as she possibly could.

She set the phone back down on its base, and tears began to well up in her eyes as she stood there looking down at the phone. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a small sob that threatened to escape from within her.

"Hey. Abby, if you get this I need to talk to Kate-I mean if she's with you. If she's not then don't worry about it." Gibbs spoke nervously into the receiver of his telephone relaying what he knew was a really stupid sounding message onto Abby's answering machine-finally. "Unless of course you know where she's staying-then I would really like it if you could tell me cause I really need to talk to her. Okay, um, bye."

"God that sounded pathetic, and nothing like me at all." he thought to himself all the while kicking himself for his stupidity.

The next 3 hours or so were spent, by Gibbs, sitting by the phone waiting. It was close to Eleven O'clock, at least, when he decided to try again.

Abby strolled into the living room of her apartment, and set her purse down on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofa. On the way to the kitchen she stopped to check her telephone messages.

Kate entered from the bedroom a few minutes later still wrapped up in the pink bathrobe she had been wearing earlier that morning.

Abby stood by the telephone listening to her messages, and when Kate walked in she was just placing the phone back onto its base. "Did you know Gibbs called?" Abby asked, seeing her friend enter the room.

Kate nodded at her friend from where she stood. "Yeah. He called at least 6 times that I remember." she informed Abby.

"Oh. So did you talk to him then?" Abby asked next, as she opened up the refrigerator door and peeked her head inside.

"He called, but we didn't talk." Kate said, with an air of anger in her voice. "He probably thinks he can just apologize, and make everything all better." Kate spat, as she sat down at the tiny breakfast table in the center of the kitchen.

"Well, her mood has definitely changed." Abby thought to herself. "Or-and I'm just, ya know, throwing this out there-maybe he just wants to talk." Abby said, sympathetically, as she set several different ingredients down onto the table in front of Kate. "Tofu wrap?" she offered.

"What, So you're on his side now!" Kate replied, in shock at her friend.

"Oh no, no not at all-I mean-" Abby stammered, trying not to worsen things more than necessary. Abby finally took a seat across from her friend, quietly, and looked her in the eye(s). "Kate I know you're hurting right now, and Gibbs is the last person that you want to talk to or even see for that matter. I truly and genuinely understand that." Abby said, quietly.

"Then why are you defending him?" Kate demanded, shooting Abby a dirty look across the table.

"Kate, I'm not defending what he did or what he said, but Gibbs is a good man; and I know that he loves you very much." Abby continued. "Right now he probably feels terrible about what happened between the two of you, and he just wants to talk things over."

"Abby I don't care what he wants. Okay." Kate vented. "He hurt me," she fumed angrily, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "And as far as I'm concerned he can just-"

A few feet away the telephone began to ring, quite loudly. Abby held up a finger to Kate. "Sorry. Just hold that thought one second." Abby said, as she stood up and moved over to where the phone was located. "Hello. Abby Scuito's residence-this is Abby speak-" she said, answering the phone.

"Oh Hi Gibbs," Abby said cheerfully, at hearing her silver-haired boss' voice coming through from the other end of the line. "Yeah Kate's here. You wanna talk to her? Okay."

Abby walked back into the kitchen and handed the phone to Kate. "Its for you," Abby said relinquishing the telephone to her friend.

"So I noticed." Kate replied plainly as she accepted the phone from Abby. "Hello." she said unhappily.

"Kate-" came Gibbs' voice over the phone.

"Goodbye Gibbs." Kate said quickly, and then hung up the phone rather rudely.

"Kate!" Abby scolded Kate, very unimpressed with the way that her brunette friend had handled that particular situation.

"Kate wai-" Gibbs tried, but it was too late and she had already hung up on him.

Chapter Twelve (Long Gone) -

It took several days and several trips for Abby to successfully gather up all of Kate's things from Gibbs' house. She and Gibbs swapped idle chit-chat while Abby packed up and moved Kate's things out to her hearse-which waited just outside for her. The conversations usually revolved around how Kate was doing, and had she said anything about him.

Abby usually had very little in the way of updates about Kate's mood and Kate's plans, and such things of that nature.

"This is really it-isn't it?" Gibbs asked Abby quietly, as she shoved the last of Kate's things into the back of her Hearse at the end of the fifth day. "She's really leaving."

"I don't know what to tell you Gibbs," Abby said quietly, from across the room, standing by the front door, the signs of the setting sun visible through the windows on either side of it. "I thought all she needed was a little time, but-" Abby tried, but she just could not think of anything to say.

Gibbs picked up a framed photograph of him and Kate off of the coffee table, and studied it closely. "I guess-I guess she's probably better off without me anyway." Gibbs said somberly. After a moment or two he set the photograph back down where he'd gotten it from. "Has she said anything about where she'll go?" Gibbs asked, quietly.

"Los Angeles." Abby replied, biting down on her lip hard. "She requested a transfer two days ago and it was accepted." Abby informed Gibbs.

"Oh. Good." Was all he could say at that point. "Tell her I said good luck, will ya?"

"I will." Abby replied, with a slight nod at her silver-haired boss.

...To Be Continued...


	5. Epilogue, Part One

"A Broken Man: Epilogue, Part One"

Chapter One (Surprise At LAX) -

Abby walked through the LAX airport terminal dodging and pushing her way through the ever-twisting maze of people waiting to board planes, and those who were just getting off of planes. "Excuse me, pardon me. Sorry" Abby said, as she pushed passed a few more people.

Finally she reached a clearing towards the terminal's Entrance/Exit. She stood still, searching for the person she was supposed to be looking for.

"Abby!" came a familiar voice from not too far away. "Abby! Over here!"

Abby turned to her right to see Kate coming towards her from the waiting area where she had been sitting in wait for her dear(est) friend in the whole world.

"Kate!" Abby shrieked, as she threw her arms around her friend's neck once she got close enough. "Oh Kate, its so good to see you. Everyone back in Washington really misses you, especially me." Abby said, hugging her friend tight.

"I've missed you too Abby. I really have." Kate replied in agreement, returning Abby's warm hug.

It had been nearly five months since they'd last seen each other, and the two of them had been wanting to get together for some time-and now was that time at last. They had taken to writing each other letters and postcards as often as they could manage, but nothing compared to how they felt hugging each other in person right now.

"How've you been since I left?" Kate asked, even though from Abby's postcards there was not a whole lot that she did not know.

"Well since Gibbs returned to work, and resumed his old job things have been somewhat 'normal'." Abby replied, with a sigh.

"I do remember you saying something about that in one of your postcards that you sent me not too long ago." Kate said, with a grin.

"Oh, speaking of which, Kate, I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend with me." Abby said, wagging her finger around.

Kate gave a little chuckle and hugged Abby once more. "That's quite alright. I've got plenty of room at my place." Kate told her.

"Good." Abby replied.

"So where is your friend?" Kate asked, looking around but seeing no one anywhere nearby that looked as if they might have come with Abby. "Is he on another flight or something?" Kate said, with a chuckle.

Abby laughed at her friend with a smile. "No he's here-somewhere." Abby said. "He was getting our luggage."

"HE?" Kate said, a little shocked and a bit thrown off guard. "You never mentioned anything about a *boyfriend* in any of your letters." Kate pointed out, somewhat confused.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend Kate. Just a friend who's been dying to visit sunny California." Abby said with a chuckle.

Kate laughed. "Well I'm sure he'll love it." Kate said with a smile.

"Alright, I've got our luggage Abs." came a familiar voice from behind them a few seconds later. "Did you find-" the voice started to say as he approached the two ladies.

When Kate turned around she could not believe her eyes when she saw who was standing there, leaning on a polished cherry cane, and doing his best to carry the three bags that he and Abby had brought with them. She swallowed hard as their eyes met and locked onto one anothers; and for a moment they stood silent.

"Hello Kate." Gibbs finally said, quietly.

Abby stood nearby looking from Gibbs to Kate, and then back again.

"Y-you can walk." Kate stammered, nervously at first.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied plainly as he stepped towards her slowly.

Tears burned her eyes as she looked him over up and down carefully and slowly. When he got close enough she reached out her hand towards him.

"Kate I-" Gibbs started to say. Kate's hand landed hard against the side of his face. "I guess I deserved that." he said calmly.

"How dare you." Kate spat at the silver-haired man standing before her.

"I've missed you Kate," Gibbs said softly.

Kate looked at Abby with a dirty look. "Why did you bring him here?" Kate asked, disgustedly.

"Katie I-" Gibbs tried to say, but Kate would not let him finish.

"You have no right to call me that!" she spat. True he had been the only she had ever let call her that, but that was then and this was now. Kate shook her head at the two of them, and looked up at Abby. "He can stay the night, but he's on the first flight out tomorrow." Kate told the both of them.

"Kate, I think you're being a little bit unreasonable." Abby said.

"No, she's not." Gibbs broke in quietly. "If she wants me gone-then I'll leave." But he really did not want to leave not without Kate, but he almost did not see any other way around the whole thing.

"But Gibbs!" Abby protested. "You didn't fly all the way out here just to-"

"Shhh." Gibbs said softly, nodding at Abby. "It's okay Abs. We tried." he said.

Chapter Two (A Night At Kate's...'Kiss and Make-Up') -

An hour later the three of them walked into Kate's apartment. Gibbs set the three bags that he'd been carrying down on the carpet next to the front door, and took a moment to survey his surroundings. "Nice place." He said plainly.

"Thanks." Kate replied. Kate pointed towards the small sofa that sat not too far away from where they currently stood. "You'll take the sofa, of course, and Abby will sleep in the guest room." Kate informed them. She gestured for Abby to follow her.

"Fair enough." Gibbs replied, picking up Abby's bag and handing it too her.

Abby, at the moment, felt like she was just right smack dab in the middle of a feud of sorts; and to her it was very nerve-racking. She accepted her bag from Gibbs, and followed Kate back towards the guest room.

In the guest room Abby set her bag down on the bed, and then plopped straight down beside it. "Why are you dong this to him Kate?" Abby asked, with a sigh.

"Why?" Kate asked, sitting down next to her friend with her arms folded across her chest. "Because he hurt me, and he does not deserve any sympathy-especially not mine."

"Kate he's been through just as much as you have." Abby pointed out, looking up at her friend. "And don't tell me you don't care about him." Abby added.

"I-I don't." Kate stammered defensively.

"Alright. Then how come, in just about every other letter that you wrote me, did you ask about Gibbs. Hmm?" Abby questioned. "You asked how he was doing. If he was seeing anyone." Abby pushed her friend.

"I-I was just curious is all." Kate said, defending her actions as best as she could.

"Admit it Kate," Abby demanded, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. "You're still very much in love with Gibbs."

Kate jumped to her feet shocked at the accusation that Abby was making. "Ugh!" she scoffed defensively. "Yo-you're wrong Abby. I don't give a damn about Gibbs!" Kate hissed, her voice growing louder by the second. "He can burn in hell for all I care!" Kate shouted angrily.

Little did either woman know Gibbs just happened to be standing not too far from the door to the guest room, and he had heard everything that was being said. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he stood listening to Abby and Kate's conversation.

Later as three of them ate dinner sitting at Kate's small dinner table very few words were actually said between the three of them. Gibbs noticed that every now and then Kate would be staring at him from across the table, but as oon she noticed that he was looking she would turn away, issuing a muffled 'Hmph!' as she did so.

The last few hours had been sheer hell in Kate's apartment. Abby had had to endure most of the time spent putting up with Gibbs and Kate sniping at each other from afar since they'd originally met up at the airport eariler on, and so by now she was starting to get a massive headache.

Finally after the meal was about halfway over Gibbs spoke up.

"Alright." he said finally, giving a little sigh as he set his chinese take-out container down. "I'm obviously not wanted here. So I think that it would probably be best if I stayed the night at a hotel or motel somewhere, and then flew back to Washington first thing in the morning."

Kate nodded in agreement across the table. "I think you're right. That would be best."

At that moment Abby simply could not take it anymore. "Alright. That's it!" she said as she stood up from the table. "I can't take this anymore."

"Abby where are you going?" Kate asked, as she followed her friend to the front door of the apartment.

Abby grabbed up her coat and threw it over her shoulers as she undid the locks and bolts of the door. "Until you two can kiss and make up I don't wanna speak to or see either one of you. Understood!" Abby demanded, angrily, as she yanked open the front door and stomped out letting the door slam in her friends' faces.

"Nice going." Gibbs said sarcastically as Kate re-entered the kitchen/dining area of the apartment. He had heard either word of that steaming hot conversation.

"Look who's talking." Kate replied, smartly. "This all YOU'RE fault, ya know." she spat angrily, as she folded her arms across her chest in front of Gibbs.

"My fault!" gibbs said, quite amused at her accusation, as he stood up reaching for his cane. "If you had played nice to begin with none of this would have happened." he retorted.

There was more shouting as the hours passed them by, and Abby still did not return from wherever it was that she was going.

"Oh well maybe if you hadn't been such a selfish bastard none of us would be here right now. Ever think of that Mr. Hotshot!" Kate shot back, angrily.

Gibbs moved towards Kate, leaning on his cane most of the way, attempting to stare her down like you used to do before she left washington to come here to L.A.

"Nice try Jethro," Kate sneered. "But I'm afraid the 'Stare' doesn't work on me anymore." she informed him defiantly as he approached her.

Gibbs brought himself right up in front of Kate close enough so that they could feel each other's breath. "You know why were here Kate." Gibbs finally said, rather quietly and calmly.

Kate looked away, biting down hard on her lip, as a small shiver ran up the length of her spine. "You hurt me Gibbs." she replied, her voice cracking a bit.

"I know." Gibbs said quietly, looking down at the beautiful brunette standing before him. "And you have every right to hate me." he added.

"Well look at you," Kate said, shrugging her shoulders at him. "You can walk, and apparently I was right-you didn't need me after all." she pointed out, emotion burning behind her eyes.

"You're wrong Kate." Gibbs said quietly, gently nudging her chin upwards with his free hand. "It was because of you that I learned to walk again, its because of you that I'm here now."

The two of them stood, in silence, staring into each other's eyes intensely. Finally Kate spoke up, swallowing hard a lump that had formed in her throat only minutes before.

"What is it that you want from me Jethro?" she asked quietly still looking into his eyes.

"A second chance." he said dryly, as he moved a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Come back with me Kate. Let's start over." he added, his eyes pleading desperately with hers.

"I-I want to, Gibbs, but how do we know we won't relapse-and end up right back where we are now?" she questioned, tears stinging her eyes.

Gibbs leaned in, at that moment, and stole a kiss from the beautiful brunette standing before him there in the living room area.

It all happened so quickly, and without warning that Kate barely had time to react. At first she wanted to protest and shove him off, but the taste was just too much for her to resist. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her inviting the fullness of his kiss to invade her mouth further.

"We don't." he whispered against her lips, finally.

Kate grinned sheepishly at Gibbs as she reached out both hands, from around his neck, and clapped audibly-twice. Every light in the apartment from the kitchen to the living room suddenly went dark.

"Nice." Gibbs whispered, with an amused grin at the beautiful brunette once again in his arms.

"Now. Where were we?" she whispered as she once again attacked his lips with her own.

Chapter Three (Resolution) -

Showers of sparks and fireworks erupted all around the couple as Kate finally collapsed against Gibbs' chest. The two of them laid their together, on the sofa, breathing heavily as they waited for their vital signs to return to normal.

"Kate," he breathed in her ear. "That was-"

"Shhhhh," she whispered quietly, as she kissed him fully on the lips one more time before she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber against him.

It wasn't too much longer before Gibbs followed suit.

It was twenty minutes after the hour of two in the morning when Abby finally returned. She smiled delightedly when she saw Gibbs and Kate wrapped in each other's arms there on the living room (area) sofa.

"And all is right with the world." she whispered happily as she quietly pulled the throw blanket off of the back of the sofa, and drapped it over the slumbering lovers. After which she silently made her way back to the guest bedroom in the back of the apartment.

Finally everything was as it should be and her two best friends, probably in the whole world, were happy once again-well as far as she could tell anyway. And to that note, Abby had no problem once-so-ever sleeping that night/morning.

...To Be Continued In "Epilogue, Part Two"...


	6. Epilogue, Part Two

"A Broken Man: Epilogue, Part Two"

Chapter One (What's Happened So Far...) -

A month after their visit to California Gibbs and Abby, as well as the rest of the team, were happy to welcome Special Agent Kate Todd back to NCIS in Washington D.C.

Things went exceptionally well for the reunited lovers, and six months later the happy couple were finally married.

The wedding was wonderful by all standards. It wasn't huge, but by the same token it wasn't really small either-it was just the right size for them. Tony of course was Gibbs' best man, and Abby was the maid-of-honor. And, because of certain mitigating circumstances Ducky was given the honor of giving Kate away at the wedding.

And as a very pleasant surprise, Gibbs had requested that a very good friend of his be the one to conduct the ceremony. Lets look in shall we?

...FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

Gibbs stood at the alter with Tony by his side waiting to see his blushing bride come walking down the aisle. He was, understandably, nervous, and so he made a habit of checking his wrist watch every few seconds to see what time it was. It was an amusing sight to be sure, and Tony had to stifle a chuckle several times while they waited.

"Relax, Jethro. Relax." the *minister* said, amusingly, from just behind Gibbs.

"Easy for you to say, A.J." Gibbs whispered back, as he tugged at the collar of his tux nervously.

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden gave a small chuckle at his nervous friend. "Just think Jethro," A.J. said, straightening up his own uniform. "She'll walk down that aisle, you'll both say 'I Do', kiss-and then the two of you we'll be headed off on your honeymoon." he pointed out, reassuringly.

"Just like that hunh?" Gibbs replied, rhetorically of course.

"You're a very lucky man Jethro." A.J. Chegwidden informed Gibbs. "Two whole weeks in the Bahamas with a beautiful woman-Heh, most men would die for that kind of opportunity."

"Tell me about it." Gibbs replied, with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly the pianist began to play the ceremony's opening music, as Kate, along with Ducky, appeared inside the doors of the chapel.

"Well, here we go Jethro. I certainly hope you're ready for this." A.J. said jokingly, out of the corner of his mouth.

"You and me both A.J." Gibbs whispered back.

...END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...

The happy couple had a wonderful time at their wedding, after which they did spend two whole weeks in the Bahamas together. The next five and a half years were probably the happiest of their lives until things changed once again-and that is where our story picks up once again...

Chapter Two (They Say That Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining) -

Gibbs sat in the basement of his house, at his workbench, staring at a photo taken at his and Kate's wedding. It was his favorite of all their wedding photos. It was taken after they had finally said 'I Do', and in it the two of them were standing together, and he had his hands wrapped around her.

A single, lone tear rolled down his cheek as he sat staring at the framed photograph in his hands. "I will always love you Kate." Gibbs whispered into the empty room.

He picked up the bottle of Jack setting nearby and poured himself another glass. It would only be his second glass of the night.

"I'll always love you too Gibbs."

Gibbs reached for the whiskey filled glass, and a gentle hand stopped his midway to it. "Don't do this Jethro."

"Kate, I-" he started to say in protest. "I don't know if I can live without-"

"She still needs you Jethro." Kate whispered, as she tenderly kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile a little bit at that point. He placed his other hand over hers, and squeezed it tight in his. "I know." he whispered back, with a small smile.

"Take care of her." Kate said with a smile.

"You have my word." Gibbs whispered.

"And that's all I need." she whispered back, placing another tender kiss against his cheek.

When Gibbs looked up she was gone once again. Since that psychopath Ari had taken his beloved wife away from him Gibbs had had moments similar to this one every once and awhile-and you would kind of think maybe he would be more use to them, but guess not really.

The sound of little footsteps could be heard on the basement stairs. "Daddy?" the little girl called out, as she made her way down the basement stairs.

Gibbs quickly hid the bottle of Jack and the glass from the little girl's sight, and shook off his stupor as the little girl jumped down off of the last step. "Hiya squirt," Gibbs said turning to face the little girl.

The little girl raced over and jumped into her silver-haired father's strong arms. "God." Gibbs thought to himself. "She looks so much like her mother."

"Oh, you're gettin' too big for me angel-face." Gibbs said jokingly, as he planted gentle kisses against his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed delightedly in her father's arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Gibbs asked, lowering his voice against the little girl's neck. He knew that she loved it when he did that to her, because she said it tickled.

"No." the little girl replied with a sly grin as she shook her head. The action of shaking her head made the pigtails, that Gibbs could only guess were put there by the little girl's adopted aunt-Abby.

"Better not be lying, or the 'Claw'-Will Get You!" Gibbs informed her with a sly grin of his own. Behind the little girl's back he curled a free hand into the shape of a hook/claw, and without warning his daughter began tickling her silly.

The two played for a few minutes before they stopped to catch their breath. It was at this moment that the little girl noticed the picture of her mommy sitting upright on the workbench nearby. The little girl let out a sigh as she studied the framed photograph. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Gibbs replied, his eyes following hers to the photograph on the workbench.

"Do you miss mommy?" the little girl asked, turning to face her father once again-an unmistakeable look of sadness in the little girl's eyes.

"I sure do munchkin. I sure do." Gibbs replied, rubbing his daughter's back gently.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her fathers' neck (as she often did when she was sad or upset) and hugged him sweetly. "I miss her too." the little girl said quietly as she hugged her father.

"I know munchkin." Gibbs replied, as he returned his daughter's warm hug.

"Chrissy!" Abby called out from upstairs.

"Abs!" Gibbs called back. "She's down here!"

A few minutes later Abby came down the basement stairs, and found father and daughter enjoying each others company.

"Sorry, I guess she gotta away from me." Abby said apologetically.

"It's alright." he told her quietly.

"Alright sweetheart," Gibbs said kissing his daughter on the cheek again. "Time for bed. Go get washed up."

The little girl climbed down out of her father's arms obediently, and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute." he called after her.

Once the little girl was out of ear shot Gibbs looked up at Abby who stood nearby. "I really appreciate this Abs." Gibbs told her.

"Oh no problem." Abby said, with a small grin. "Kate was my friend, and its the least I can do." she added.

"I just don't want to intrude on your social life or anything." Gibbs admitted.

"Oh no you're not." Abby informed him, sincerely. "If you ever need me you know how to reach me." Abby said, quietly.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied with a small chuckle. "Just flash the Bat signal."

Abby laughed with him at the joke.

...The End...

Hold up folks...The fun's not over yet.

I also wrote a series that depicted the events that took place between Gibbs and Kate getting back together and her death at the hands of Ari Haswari...

I hope to have the second series transferred over and posted by the end of the day...I hope... :)


End file.
